Silver and Gold Beginnings Part Two
by Chrissymoon101
Summary: Following the sacrifice Queen Serenity made all those years ago, Princess Serenity has been reborn as Tsukino Usagi. Follow her journey with her Sailor Senshi as they are all re-awakened to their destinies. Based off the first Arc and is AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with the franchise, I just roll about in it. I do however own my own oc characters. I also do not own the image used.**

* * *

Hi Everyone,

This is Part Two to Silver and Gold Beginnings, its not a long story and I'm still editing it. Will update soon :-)

* * *

 **Act One**

Her day couldn't have started any worse.

First, she got up late, no thanks to her mom, and then she ran out of her house only to meet up with some silly children bullying a cat. After chasing them off the cat didn't take too kindly to her trying to kiss its forehead better after removing its plaster. Actually, that cat had a weird symbol on its head now that she thought about it. She then got shouted at by Ms Haruna who handed her a 30% on her test, epic fail. She was then thrown out of class and it is only then she realises, to her dismay, she forgot her lunch. Yep, today officially sucked big time….

She stared across the empty hallway with a sullen look on her face. Life wouldn't be so bad right now if she had her precious cargo of food with her. But no, she stood there rocking backwards and forwards on the heels of her feet, her hair held in two golden buns swaying with her movements. Well, her best friend, Osaka Naru usually carried extra lunch, hopefully….Her stomach grumbled against the quiet hallway. Placing her right hand on her stomach, she instantly looked left and then right, making sure no-one heard her.

'Honestly, making such a young lady like me stand out here hungry and alone' she thought.

"Stuck outside again Tsukino-san?" she moved her head slightly to the right to see a recently transferred student standing and smiling at her. The two girls mirrored each other exactly, apart from the hair of course. Aino Minako looked pleased to see the girl who had been thrown out of her classroom. Minako had long bright blonde hair and large sparkling blue eyes. She was truly beautiful.

"Please Minako, I told you to call me Usagi, we're friends, right?" Usagi said smiling back at Minako. Minako nodded her head and then held out her own lunch.

"I got thrown out too, do you wanna go out and eat something, I doubt Miss Haruna will let you back in until the bell goes" Minako suggested. Usagi at first was torn but then her stomach rumbled making the decision for her.

They walked stealthily out of the school building and found a quiet spot that allowed easy access back to their classes. Minako checked her watch and then took out a bento box.

"We have just under an hour before the bell goes, I can only give you a little, I need to save some for lunch later. Let me guess, forgot your lunch again?" Minako asked as Usagi dug in to some food.

"I got up late, I really got to stop that" Usagi said after swallowing her first bite. Minako giggled a little as she too started eating.

"Was that the only reason you were late?" Minako asked looking towards another part of the school. Usagi shook her head and sighed.

"No, some punk kids were hurting this little black kitty, so I chased them off. The cat had a plaster on its forehead and it looked really uncomfortable, so I removed it. I then tried to kiss its forehead better but then the little monster freaked out. Such ungrateful creatures, it just stared at me afterwards" Usagi huffed.

"Hmm, that sounds a little familiar to me, I came across this white cat when I was out in London, I kept him and named him Artemis, who knows, maybe that cat will follow you home" Minako said winking at Usagi. Usagi shook her head.

"I doubt it" Usagi said before taking another bite. They sat in silence for a little, listening to some students who were obviously trying to look cool not going to class purposefully.

"What do you think of the new girl, Kino Makoto, I've seen her but I haven't spoken to her yet" Minako asked as she started to put her bento box away.

"She's real nice, I don't know why people treat her the way they do, she shared her lunch with me" Usagi said as she and Minako both got up.

"I would like to meet her then, maybe you could introduce me to Kino-san" Minako perused. Usagi instantly nodded.

"Oh that would be lovely, I think she needs friends. You know what, I'll introduce you to Mizuno Ami, she is great" Usagi enthused.

"She's the smartest girl in our school, wow, you're friends with some interesting people Usagi" Minako said wide-eyed. Usagi smiled her trademark warm smile whilst closing her eyes and looking up towards the sky.

"I still don't call her by her first name so maybe we're just acquaintances, but you know, I really want to be her friend and Kino-san, I feel like we'd make the best of friends, it felt the same when I met you" Usagi said whilst opening her eyes to make sure she didn't bump into anything. Minako blushed a little but smiled as well holding her bento box close to her heart.

"Ah Usagi-chan, that means a lot to me" Minako said. Usagi giggled a little as they approached their building.

"I am glad we're friends Mina-chan, come on if we get back late then we're in real trouble" Usagi said before rushing off with Minako chasing behind her.

 **xxx**

TA Academy for girls was a prestigious school with a strict regime. Here Hino Rei, an aspiring Priestess went to school in her dark school uniform. People rarely spoke to her and to be honest, she didn't really care much. They were all the same really, all focussed on boys and fashion, there was nothing substantial about them. She saw them as fake and knew she didn't want any deep friendships with any of them. She worked hard at school and then the moment the bell went, she would go home to her grandpa and work at the Hikawa shrine.

She was a stoic sort of person and her past had made her that way. Many of the girls at her school had tried to get her to open up to them, but why should she? She didn't know any of them and she didn't trust them either. They didn't know her, not really, they only knew what she showed them.

"Trapped in your deep dark thoughts again Hino-san?" Rei hated the older girl behind that voice. Saito Ayaka was a popular girl at school with four key friends. She had long wavy brown hair and blue eyes. With killer curves and a penetrating gaze, she was considered one of the most beautiful girls in her school. Pity her personality didn't add anything good to the image. Rei knew deep down Ayaka was someone with a lot of emotion but still, Ayaka liked taunting people and that was something Rei didn't like.

"No Saito-san, I was thinking about the work I have to do at home" Rei said looking bored.

"Really, no dates or anything? Oh what a pity" Ayaka said walking around Rei before walking off swaying her hips side to side.

"I am sure you'll find someone as dull and depressing as you are someday Hino-san, Japan is a big place" Ayaka said before letting a little mischievous giggle escape. Rei felt steam pour out of her ears but she took a deep breath. Damn Ayaka, she would get hers one day.

Hino Rei was beautiful with her long black hair and violet eyes. She had many admirers but she ignored all of them. She knew what they really thought; she had heard not only girls but also the boys speak about how weird she was. Huffing to herself, she walked out of school with her case and headed for the bus stop. Her journey home wasn't a long one but it was long enough for her to be alone and think. She liked the peace and quiet she got from simply walking on her own. Yes some high school boys would stare at her and try to get her attention but she easily brushed them off with the flick of her hair. But sometimes, as she would head home she saw groups of girls giggling, talking excitedly about something and everything. Although she felt these kinds of chats were meaningless, she did wonder what it would be like to have friends that wanted to spend time with her. Was she that difficult a person to get along with? Getting on the bus and standing close to the exit she was lost in her thoughts, unware of a set of big blue eyes looking at her.

"That's Hino Rei from the Hikawa Shrine. She wants to be a priestess I think, she's a miko at the moment…well that was what I heard from someone who had gone to her shrine" the blue haired angel that was Mizuno Ami said with Usagi standing next to her on the bus ride home.

"She's so pretty Mizuno-san" Usagi said with love hearts in her eyes. Mizuno Ami giggled a little placing her right hand over her mouth.

"Please, just call me Ami" Ami said in a small voice. Usagi looked at Ami as her eyes cleared and she smiled brightly.

"And you can call me Usagi, we're friends now!" Usagi said wrapping an arm around Ami's shoulders. Ami blushed and nodded. She didn't have many friends really. Because she prided herself on her work and this of course put her on course to being the smartest girl in school and also put her in the horrible position of being one of the most teased girls at school. She was constantly in competition with a boy within the same year, a boy she had an unfortunate crush on but nonetheless; she competed with him constantly beating everyone in the schools marks. It had been a surprise when she met Usagi. Usagi was one of the underperformers in school, just getting by with her marks and yet she had many friends. Usagi instantly started talking to Ami, ignoring the odd stares she was getting. At that point, Ami didn't know how to feel, should she be embarrassed and try and distance herself from the loud girl or should she try and save her the hassle of knowing her. Well Usagi would have none of it and within the week Usagi was always waving at Ami and talking to her like they had been friends forever.

So as their own friendship had started to blossom and grow, Ami was starting to see what it was like to have a friend. Not just someone who was a friend on the outside, no, she could feel that there was a possibility for a deeper friendship so she would cling to Usagi no matter what. It was lovely when she had the chance to be introduced to Kino Makoto who she instantly took a liking too. Ami had seen Makoto about but she was too afraid to approach her as it was rumoured she had been kicked out of her old school for fighting. But of course Usagi had made friends with Makoto and now Ami had made a new friend.

"I want to introduce you to Minako, she is real nice, she's a bit like me but prettier and smarter" Usagi said.

"Oh Usagi, you are pretty and you'll get better at school if you study" Ami said cheerfully. She then laughed when Usagi made a gagging sound over the word 'study'. The bus stopped, and Hino Rei stepped out. Usagi swore to herself that the next time she saw this mysterious girl on the bus again; she would try and follow her. She had a feeling she needed to get to know this enchanting girl. She didn't know why.

 **xxx**

A black haired blue eyed handsome young man stepped outside with his briefcase and stood in his uniform of navy, white and red. He sighed out loud when he thought about the amount of homework he had but he always knew it was going to be a hard road towards becoming a doctor. Pinching the bridge of his nose which in turn lifted his glasses slightly, he didn't notice his friend, Gushiken Katashi, a handsome serious faced silver haired man; approach from behind with Fukuyama Arata, a strong looking man with reddish brown hair and eyes.

"Well, there goes my weekend" Arata said placing his physics book in his bag.

"When was the last time we had a weekend?" Katashi said raising an eyebrow as he looked at his arithmetic book.

"I bet Jun'ichi and Fumio hardly have anything to do but hang out at the arcade" Arata added suddenly feeling a little jealous at being older and having harder exams coming up.

"So, Mamoru-san, why don't we head to the arcade tomorrow afternoon just for a little while, we can't study all weekend can we? It's bad for our health" Arata said. The black haired man was silent for a little while. He really could do with some time away from studying.

"I can't see why not, we'll meet around 12:30pm?" Mamoru asked. Katashi and Arata both nodded.

"Should we invite the twins?" Arata asked, referring to Jun'ichi and Fumio.

"Yeah, I'll text them tonight" Mamoru said as the three young men walked away together.

As the three men continued walking, none of them noticed the five young women staring after them. A certain brown haired girl, Ayaka had a massive crush on Chiba Mamoru and she vowed to win his heart. Once the three young men had turned a corner and were out of view, Ayaka turned to her friends and led them away. She had a tight group of friends and she had told them that by the end of the year, she would have him as her boyfriend. Her friends all agreed with her and giggled along with her, boasting her ego, ultimately hurting her as they didn't know how their encouragement was blackening her heart.

Meanwhile, not too far away from Moto Azabu High school, a new apartment complex had recently opened with the most expensive being the penthouse at the top. This lavish penthouse had been bought by the aspiring race car driver, Tenoh Haruka and her partner, Kaioh Michiru. The two of them stood looking out of their wide ceiling to floor window overlooking the city. Haruka had short sandy brown hair and blue eyes whilst Michiru, the ever regal beauty had teal coloured wavy hair and blue eyes. Michiru held a hand mirror in her right hand and brought it towards her chest.

"Can you feel it Michiru?" Haruka asked in a deep almost breathless voice. Michiru closed her eyes and nodded.

"I can feel her, feel the person we are searching for but there is also darkness, I fear she is in danger" Michiru said. Haruka ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"How will we know it's her?" Haruka asked. Michiru gave Haruka a small smile.

"I am sure the winds will tell you" Michiru said before walking away from Haruka's hold. Haruka suddenly felt cold from the missing warmth.

"What do you think about that Tomoe Hotaru we saw the other day, and Meioh Setsuna?" Michiru asked as she sat down on her leather white sofa. Haruka placed a finger on her chin as she looked contemplative.

"There is definitely something about those two worth investigating, but could they be Sailor Senshi?" Haruka asked wonderingly.

Michiru looked into her mirror and as she stared into it, a blurry image of a golden haired girl with two buns showed up but the image was never clear enough much to Michiru's despair. Michiru had been the first to wake up to her memories as the guardian of the seas, Sailor Neptune. She then found Haruka and helped her to regain her memories, although that was a tale for another time. Once they both had regained their memories of their past lives, the need to find that one person who was most important to them was critical. They had spent ages sorting out their lives in order to simply move to where they felt they were needed, hence they were here in the Azabu Juuban area. They were famous enough to afford such riches and luxury and they had the freedom to move about now.

"I had us enrolled at that Municipal Junior high school although it won't be long until we're simply in the high school bit" Haruka said sitting next to Michiru.

"I feel like they're all there for some reason, even Tomoe Hotaru will be enrolling there soon" Michiru said.

"We're lucky we're we didn't get caught snooping through all her documents" Haruka said absentmindedly. Michiru giggled.

"It's nice to know Hotaru will be adopted soon after the sudden passing of her father, he was going to be a great professor, she kept his name" Michiru said giving Haruka another small smile.

"Hmmm yes, by that Setsuna woman, and she is getting a job at the same school, how coincidental" Haruka said winking at Michiru.

"I just feel it was all meant to be Haruka, I feel we're going to meet everyone again but there is darkness coming, we will need to get together" Michiru said quietly. Haruka nodded and drew Michiru in for a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll find our hime soon, she's a lot closer than we think, I can feel it" Haruka said determinedly.

 **xxx**

Minako walked silently towards her apartment she had. The day had passed reasonably well and now all she wanted was for tomorrow to come so she could meet up with Usagi at the arcade. She was going to meet Usagi's other friends Ami and Makoto as well so her weekend looked set to be a lot of fun. As she walked up the stairs towards her flat she thought about her parents back in London. She had been so grateful that she had been allowed to live in Japan and go to the school of her choice, her parents had intended to send her to a school in Shiba Koen but she resisted this time. Minako opened her door to her apartment and was greeted by the meowing of Artemis. She picked Artemis up and gave him a little tickle under his chin. Once she put him down she walked towards her living room window. She felt happy, really, even though she lived mostly on her own. Her parents had suggested that they were coming to stay permanently soon so maybe she wouldn't be alone for too long.

"Ehhh Hem" Minako froze. No way, there was no-one in the house….no….. she just thought she heard something. Minako quickly shook her head but heard the noise again. She turned around and looked towards Artemis who was looking up at her expectantly.

"Oh, do you want some food Artemis?" Minako asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Maybe later but right now we need to talk Minako" Artemis said in a human man's voice. Minako stared at him for a while, blinking rapidly.

"Well, don't just stare at me, we need to talk" Artemis said huffing.

"Heh heh, talking cat…." Minako chuckled before blacking out. Artemis approached the now unconscious form of Minako and shook his head.

"Come on Minako, this is no time to be lazy! We need the return of Sailor Venus" Artemis said as he pawed her face to try and wake her up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with the franchise, I just roll about in it. I do however own my own oc characters. I also do not own the image used.**

* * *

Hi Everyone,

Oh my gosh I am so sorry about the last chapter, I didn't realise I uploaded the wrong story :-(

Thank you to you guys for letting me know and thank you to Megan Lyle and Astraearose-silvermoon for the reviews :-)

* * *

 **Act Two**

Minako walked towards the Arcade where she was to meet Usagi, Makoto and Ami. Minako felt wobbly as she carried on walking. After waking up from her unconscious state, she listened to Artemis who told her about her past life. He then gave her back most of her memories. Now she knew she was Sailor Venus, a Sailor Guardian and protector of the Moon Princess. Her task was to find this Moon Princess who would have the Legendary Silver Crystal, a power so great that it could destroy worlds. All this Minako had to take in and accept. Her whole world had been turned upside down; she was no longer simply Aino Minako, an aspiring singer. No, she had a greater responsibility. Did she want it?

She tugged at her blue quarter length jeans and then fiddled with her orange vest top. She was Sailor Venus, a Sailor Senshi from the planet Venus. All this should sound strange to her but funnily enough she felt at peace with the knowledge. When Artemis had given her the transformation pen that would enable her to become Sailor Venus, she was surprised at how light it felt in her hand. Surely something so powerful should weigh heavier, right? She knew it was a silly thought considering how massive a change this was to her future, but still, shouldn't it have been heavier?

She had to stop and breathe.

'Ok, so you have a talking cat at home who has a serious attitude problem and you are also some intergalactic reincarnation of a warrior, defender of some Moon Princess from the Moon Kingdom, no, doesn't sound crazy at all' Minako wanted to run, run and scream. This wasn't how she thought her life would turn out. What happened to her dreams? What happened to what she wanted out of life? Regaining her composure, Minako found herself standing outside the arcade.

'Come on Minako, snap out of it! Slap on your happiest smile and pretend the world is NORMAL!' Minako smiled widely when she saw Motoki, the gorgeous manager of the Crown Arcade, waving at her and then pointing to where Usagi was sat with she presumed to be Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami.

'Here goes' Minako mentally calmed herself down again and allowed the happy-go-lucky girl to take over while the more serious stuff could take a back seat. Somehow, seeing Usagi's warm expression made everything better.

 **xxx**

She wished she had friends like that. Hino Rei had decided to go for a walk, away from the window of the Crown Arcade and away from her duties as a miko in training and just simply enjoy the warm weather. But she was alone. She couldn't escape that fact. Dressed in a red top and jeans Rei had noticed many men stop and stare at her. What did they care about the fact that inside she was hurting, feeling lost and wondering what her purpose in life was?

'Damn it Rei you're a teenager, should you be thinking about stuff like that?' Rei berated herself as she carried on walking. The area was quiet, peaceful which was strange for a Saturday.

'Maybe I should head home' Rei thought as she spun on her heel and bumped into what appeared to be a solid wall. When she heard a grunt however, she knew she had bumped into someone. It was a boy and he was on the flow rubbing his chest. Rei could only make out the messy blonde curls of his hair before he looked up towards her with piercing blue eyes. Rei felt her breathing pick up as he got up and started to dust himself off.

"A simple sorry would suffice you know" Rei was snapped from her thoughts by his words. His voice, and his face, she was sure she had met him before but how? And where? The boy looked at her curiously before waving a hand in front of her face. Rei instantly slapped his hand away.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Rei snipped. The boy looked sternly at her before backing away.

"You bumped into me and didn't even apologise, now you're yelling at me" he stated. Rei felt her face go red from embarrassment, damn it she really had been lost in her thoughts.

"Well, you should apologise to me, I am a fragile girl you know" Rei said folding her arms and taking a strong stance. He had been taken aback by such a comment. She didn't look fragile to him and surely it didn't matter whether she was a girl or not, she had bumped into him!

"You know what, never mind, it was an accident. I am Hishira Jun'ichi, it was nice meeting you…." Jun'ichi waited for Rei to say her name. She looked at him incredulously, what, he wasn't content with forcing her to bump into him, now he wanted her name?

"Hino Rei" Rei said quietly, still folding her arms. Jun'ichi found himself chuckling softly before walking ahead of her.

"Have a nice day Hino-san" Jun'ichi said waving his hand with his back towards her. Rei blushed before stumping back home.

'The nerve of that ridiculously handsome boy' Rei cursed as she carried on walking ignoring the odd stares people were giving her.

As Rei continued walking, she stopped when a young sandy haired man stood in front of her, looking at her intently. What was it with her today and attracting handsome guys?!

"Hmmm, interesting" he said before walking off. Rei then saw a teal haired girl appear, looking at Rei curiously before they both left. Rei was fuming now until she came to an abrupt stop.

'Wasn't that the famous race car drive, Tenoh Haruka…then that other girl was Kaioh Michiru!' Rei spun around but saw that they had gone.

"She is interesting" Michiru said as they carried on their leisurely pace.

"Yes, she was, I feel we are connected to her somehow, like those other two girls, Setsuna and Hotaru. She is someone important" Haruka said. Michiru agreed fully and made a mental note to do some digging on this new person. There was a certain aura about her that was very familiar.

 **xxx**

"Ami, you have to study with me if we're gonna be friends, you're like the smartest person I have ever met!" Minako said making Ami blush a little at such a compliment.

"And you have to try one of Makoto's bento's, they're to die for" Usagi added. Makoto smiled at Usagi as the four girls continued talking. Minako had long forgotten her worries as she was now engrossed in such happy conversations. She felt they were all going to be great friends, but still, she felt as if someone was missing and she couldn't quite put her finger on who or why.

"Wow, he looks like Sempai" Makoto breathed out as a boy with long, wavy reddish brown hair came into the arcade with a silver haired boy, a boy with long wavy blonde hair and a dark haired guy. A boy with short blonde hair waved them over to come and sit by the spaces he saved. Ami had her eyes blued to the boy with long blonde hair whilst Minako had heart shaped eyes pumping in and out for the silver haired boy. Usagi hadn't really noticed as she tucked into her strawberry milkshake. She fancied a chocolate one now.

"They're sitting next to, oooh what's his name….Hishira-san and that's Himi-san with them…so who are those three hunks then?" Minako breathed out as the five young men sat down, oblivious to every female eye on them. Usagi looked up but didn't see what they were looking at; instead she got up and went over to her crush, Motoki.

"Ah Usagi-chan, wait just a moment I need to go see the guys over there" Motoki said but he was stopped when the dark haired one came. Usagi spun around thinking she would go back to sit down when she pumped into the dark haired man.

"Ayaah!" Usagi screamed as she nearly fell to the ground. Thankfully, the dark haired man grabbed her hand and stopped her from falling, even though his chest was killing him now.

"You should watch where you are going, or are you trying to give me Odango's like yours?" a dark, melodious voice made Usagi look up at her rather tall presumed attacker. His deep oceanic blue eyes had her frozen on the spot for a while. He still held her hand as he too seemed lost in her own bright blue eyes. She felt her heart rate quicken but then she had caught on to what he called her and snatched her hand away. She huffed at him much to his confusion and then amusement.

"Don't call me that!, they're not Odango's" Usagi said almost childishly. Her face looked so cute when she was angry that he couldn't help himself, he didn't care that the whole arcade was now staring at them.

"Well, they sure look like Odango's and it appears you want me to have them as well" he said in his dark, delicious voice. Usagi was struggling not to fall into his arms, he had to be the most good-looking guy she had ever seen and yet, hadn't she just admitted to herself that she had a long term crush on Motoki.

"They are not Odango's! Can't you see?!" Usagi screamed out, her face turning a little red. She heard the four guys at the table across from her friends' chuckle as the dark haired man leaned in a little closer.

"Ok, whatever you say Odango" his seductive voice really made Usagi's stomach do backflips.

"Come on Mamoru, stop teasing her" Motoki said in a half joking half serious tone. Mamoru smirked at Usagi and then backed away. Usagi stumped her feet and walked back to her seat, forgetting her chocolate shake.

"JERK FACE!" Usagi yelled her back towards Mamoru. Mamoru laughed at that. Never before in his life had he spent so much time with a girl.

Ami, Minako and Makoto were looking at Usagi wide eyed as she sat down and huffed.

"Who does he think he is walking in here like he owns the place and making fun of my hair" Usagi said still seething at the name Mamoru-jerk face had used.

"Usagi-chan, didn't you notice how he was looking at you?" Minako asked giggling when Usagi's face went red.

"I must apologise for my friend, he is not normally so rude" Minako froze, damn it if that was the voice of the silver haired guy then she was on her way to truly being in love. She looked up, yep, it was him. Usagi looked at him and then looked across towards Mamoru. She then stuck out her tongue at him and then continued to fold her arms.

"She's a live-wire isn't she' Jun'ichi winked at Mamoru.

"She's a child" Mamoru said, loud enough for Usagi to hear.

"You're such a…" Ami placed her hand on Usagi's mouth, stopping her from saying anything else.

"Mamoru-san, you never act like this with girls, I must admit, I am surprised" Fumio, the boy with the long wavy blonde hair said trying to not stare at the blue haired beauty he had a massive crush on. Sure, he was always in competition with her but he couldn't help but be attracted to her intelligence and simple kind looks. Arata had managed to lock eyes with Makoto and he wasn't going to let go. He inwardly laughed when it appeared Makoto wasn't going to back down and shy away. He liked that.

"Don't worry about Usa-chan, she's just a little grumpy today" Minako lied ignoring the incredulous, betrayed look on Usagi's face as Ami continued to stop Usagi was cursing. The silver haired man took the opportunity to really look at this stunning blonde and appreciate her. Minako seemed to have a sunny disposition and strangely, he liked it.

"I think my friend was a little grumpy today too, he studies too hard" Mamoru nearly spat out his coffee when he heard what his best friend Katashi said. Grumpy, since when was he grumpy? They weren't at school or anything. Minako inwardly laughed when she saw Jun'ichi glare at Mamoru as he wiped a little bit of stray coffee off his shirt. Motoki could only stand and stare at his friends as they interacted with Usagi's friends. Usagi and Mamoru kept up their death glares with each other, much to Mamoru's amusement he might add, they all seemed like they had been friends for years. This simply was not normal. Shrugging his shoulders, Motoki prepared a chocolate shake for Usagi, he had guessed that was the original reason why she came to him before Mamoru interrupted the peace.

 **xxx**

Usagi was still steaming when she got on the bus. Ami wanted to go to the library to study whilst Minako and Makoto walked towards the same direction.

'Who does he think he is coming into the place calling me Odango with his dreamy eyes and….' Usagi furiously shook the thoughts out of her head making passengers on the same bus look at her oddly.

"Do you think she's mad?" an old lady asked her husband as they sat down staring at the strange blonde. Usagi felt embarrassed and the moment the bus stopped she got off not caring where she was. As the bus drove off she realised she was still a little way away from home, but it was within walking distance she supposed. She then looked behind her and saw she was outside the Hikawa Shrine.

'Doesn't that girl I saw the other day live here?' Usagi wondered as she subconsciously started to walk in towards the shrine. As she walked she heard two crows squawking at her, looking as if they were going to attack her. It was quiet, there was no-one else around.

'Do they think I mean harm?' Usagi questioned too herself, not noticing a young woman dressed in her traditional miko in training uniform of white and red.

"Can I help you?" Usagi spun around to see who had that mysterious voice. Usagi caught her breath as she looked at the very girl she had wanted to see. Usagi couldn't help but blush. She had such beautiful violet eyes, she looked like royalty. The young lady looked at the Odango'd girl and rolled her eyes a little.

"Can I help you? I am Hino Rei, priestess in training. Do you want some charms?" Rei asked. Usagi blushed even more as she nodded and then followed Rei towards the shrine itself where there was a little stand with different charms. Rei took another look at the girl and felt a shiver run down her back. Why did she feel as if she knew this girl?

"My name is Tsukino Usagi, but you can just call me Usagi" Usagi said beaming as she looked at the charms.

"Huh?" Rei uncharacteristically said. She then chided herself that she had been caught out wondering about Usagi.

"You can call me Usagi, you told me your name but I didn't tell you mine" Usagi said picking up a charm. Rei nodded and for the first time in a long time, she wondered whether she might be able to have a friend her. A real friend. Would this Tsukino Usagi be a real friend to her.

"So, you want to be a Priestess, I think that is amazing" Usagi said making Rei blush. Usagi then put the charm back and then looked at Rei still smiling.

"I would like to come back with my friends, Minako, Ami and Makoto, I think they'll love your charms" Usagi said. Rei nodded as she watched Usagi start to leave. Suddenly, Rei started to feel lonely. Why did Usagi have to go now?

"I'll stop by tomorrow Hino-san" Usagi called after Rei.

"Just call me Rei" Rei shouted back, giving Usagi a small smile and not knowing why she felt impelled to become more familiar with Usagi.

"OK Rei-chan, see you tomorrow!" Usagi called as she left. Rei smiled again as she looked back towards the charms.

'She called me Rei-chan…..does that mean she is my friend?' Rei thought as she decided to go inside. She couldn't wait for tomorrow now.

 **xxx**

Ayaka was due to go for a school trip soon so she started packing her things away.

'Right, so that's my underwear…bra…jeans….t-shirt….deodorant….shampoo…hmmm' Ayaka wondered as she looked inside her large wardrobe. She lived by herself having a benefactor for an uncle. Her friend were meant to stop by soon so she knew she would need to get some drinks. She was going on a day trip to Mt Mtake. She had heard there was a 'Rock Garden' which she was looking forward to seeing. Of course her friends were coming and they were going to stay over with her. Ayaka was so excited.

She then thought about her last trip to a ruin near a place called D-Point. She had ventured off alone when she came across a dark, damp cave. Something was calling out to her. She didn't know what it was but she felt drawn to it. All the other school students were busy listening to their teacher showing them some old rock. As she went inside the cave she subconsciously went deeper and deeper in until she was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

'I better head back' she thought to herself until something gleamed at the corner of her eye. She looked towards her left side and saw a large rock with a silver and gold crest. It had a crescent moon symbol on it. She gently touched it, why did this symbol look so familiar. Upon touching it, the rock moved and started to shatter. The whole place started to shake and Ayaka found herself lying flat on the ground frightened that she would die. A dark aura filled the cave and a formless figure grew in size and looked down at Ayaka. Its laughter shook Ayaka to the core as she refused to meet the gaze of whatever force was looking down at her.

"I have finally found you Beryl" and just like that, Ayaka had passed out.

Ayaka wasn't sure if what she saw actually happened. When she woke up, she was outside the cave surrounded by her fellow students asking after her health. She asked them if they felt some sort of earthquake. The odd looks she had received had told her their thoughts; they believed she must have hit her head pretty hard. Now back in her own home, she truly felt that it had been all a nightmare. Musing to herself, she went into her bathroom as she forgot her facial wipes.

'Maybe I am going crazy' Ayaka thought before suddenly unleashing a massive scream. Looking back at her from her bathroom mirror was a red haired woman with red coloured eyes glaring at her.

"Hello Beryl, you have slept long enough, it is time to find the Silver Crystal and our Prince Endymion" the woman said. Ayaka covered her face with her hands as she was hit with an onslaught of memories. Her appearance began to change as she fell to the ground. The force that had been at that cave was now calling out to her. It then saw four unsuspecting girls knocked on Ayaka's door. The girls never saw any of it coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with the franchise, I just roll about in it. I do however own my own oc characters. I also do not own the image used.**

* * *

Hi Everyone,

Finally managed to get Act Three up and I will update Re-Birth of the Fallen Part two with two chapters, my computer has not been playing ball with me for the last couple of days, I do apologies for the delay.

 **Jakeros:** Thank you as always for your support :-) This chapter is a little more of a filler chapter so hopefully slows things down a little. Beryl's friends are very much part of the story, we'll meet one in this chapter :-)

 **Megan Lyle** : Thank you for the reviews :-)

 **Princesskarlita411** : Thank you for your review

Let me know what you guys think if you get the chance and will try and update soon and as always, thank you to all you guys who are reading and supporting this story! :-)

* * *

 **Act Three**

Again Usagi found herself running towards her school in annoyance. She had gotten up late for the second time that week! Thankfully Minako was also running late although she still waited for Usagi outside the Tsukino residence. Now both girls ran at top speed, dodging passer-by's who would angrily yell at the irresponsible girls.

"We're almost there Usagi-chan, just around the corner and we'll UMFH!" Minako fell backwards and then made Usagi fall backwards too. Both girls felt dizzy and struggled to get up.

'What the hell was that, a brick wall?!' Minako wondered angrily as she looked up to see a set of frosty blue eyes looking down at her. Next to this person was Usagi's new enemy who she hadn't notice as of yet as she still had stars in her eyes.

"We meet again Miss Aino-san" Katashi said as he helped Minako up. He then nudged Mamoru to help Usagi. Mamoru huffed before going up to Usagi.

"Come on Odango Atama, you're already late for school as it is" Mamoru said lifting Usagi up by her arm. Usagi's face went red with fury once she heard his voice and then noticed his smirk.

"Baka!" Usagi yelled. Mamoru winked at Usagi and then started to walk off.

"Have a good day Odango, I am sure you'll enjoy detention" Mamoru said casually as Katashi followed behind him shaking his head.

"See you around Aino-san" Katashi said, a little annoyed that he didn't get to spend some time with the bubbly blonde, he would make Mamoru pay later.

"Come on Usa we're really late now!" Minako said grabbing Usagi as Usagi continued to shake her fists at the retreating back of Mamoru.

The two blondes stood outside still shaken from their teacher yelling at them for being 'soooo late'. Usagi and Minako had held onto each other as their teacher told them how disruptive they were and how if they didn't get their act together then they both would have no future.

"She was a bit dramatic I would say" Minako said as she swung on her heels and then toes in a forward and backward motion.

"I thought her head was about to explode" Usagi said as she looked into their class. Usagi and Minako both knew they were getting detention, on a Saturday of all days in the world.

"Late again?" Minako winked at Jun'ichi as he walked passed with his biology books.

"Yep, we're always fashionably late" Minako said smiling brightly.

"Why are you out anyways? Shouldn't you be in class?" Usagi asked smirking when she saw Jun'ichi wince.

"Well, I guess I am in the same boat as you two, have you also got Saturday detention?" Jun'ichi laughed when both girls nodded sadly at his question.

"Guess I'll see you Saturday then, maybe if you're lucky Tsukino-san, you'll see your best friend there" Jun'ichi chuckled as his words were lost on Usagi until a flash of anger sparked in her eyes.

"Chiba-baka, oooooh he is the reason we're really late!" Usagi said now fully blaming the dark haired handsome man. Jun'ichi laughed out loud. He then waved goodbye to the girls before stopping. He looked back at them mischievously.

"Do you girls have any plans after detention?" Jun'ichi asked. Minako looked at Usagi who shook her head. Minako then shook her head.

"We're heading to Juuban park in the afternoon, it'll be fun" Jun'ichi said. Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Can we invite Ami and Makoto?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, sure" Jun'ichi said.

"Can I also invite another friend, I met this girl recently and I really want her to meet my friends" Usagi asked thinking about Hino Rei.

"Ok, I look forward to meeting her" Jun'ichi said before saying goodbye and then leaving. Minako then looked at Usagi curiously.

"Who did you meet?" Minako asked.

"Her name is Hino Rei, she goes to TA Academy for girls and she is a Priestess in training. She's really nice although we seem to argue a lot. I don't know it feels normal" Usagi added when Minako raised an eyebrow at Usagi. Minako then tried to think about the name. For some reason she felt like she had heard that name somewhere before.

xxx

Ami found herself walking into physics class staring at her rival, Himi Fumio. His green eyes brightened when he saw her making Ami blush. Why did he always evoke such a strong reaction from her? Wasn't she meant to be constantly competing with him to be top scorer in their school? It was clear they both had bright futures although where their futures would lead them was another matter entirely.

"Please take a seat" Mr Ikeda said still staring at a large amount of papers on his desk. Ami now looked about wondering where to sit. Fumio still had his eyes on her and for whatever reason Ami found herself sitting next to him .Well, she didn't want to sit at the back, how could one learn sitting at the back? That was her reasoning anyway as she placed her books on the table and proceeded to take out a notepad and her pens. Fumio already had his stuff out and was now solely focussed on what Mr Ikeda was writing on the board. It seemed to be some formula that he required them to work out.

"It seems I will be seeing you on Saturday?" Fumio asked not looking at Ami. Ami blushed again. Yes, she would be seeing him outside school again for the second time running.

"Usagi-chan told me we're to meet you and your friends Himi-san" Ami said gently as she too now looked at the equation.

"I must admit, I never thought we would hang out with each other" Fumio added making Ami turn her head to look at him intently.

"I don't mean anything by it, I sort have always wanted to speak with you" Fumio said trying to make sure he didn't blush now. Ami looked at Fumio confused wondering what he meant by that.

"I don't understand" Ami finally admitted hating that she couldn't work out what his sentence actually meant. Fumio chuckled softly.

"Not everything is an equation Mizuno-san, I admire you and I am glad I will have the chance to get to know you better. We're both always competing with each other all the time, it would be nice to maybe become friends rather than rivals" Fumio said. He hated to admit it but he still wanted her as his rival, it would add something to a friendship he hoped was growing. Ami nodded and then looked back towards the board.

"Indeed, it would be nice to get to know you Himi-san" Ami said ignoring the sudden butterflies in her stomach.

"Call me Fumio" Fumio said as he returned his attention to the board. Ami smiled a little looking at Fumio from the corner of her eye. He was really handsome.

xxx

The first time Minako transformed into Sailor Venus she had freaked out. After a few times of getting to know the feelings she felt and the power that would well up within her during her transformation, she felt comfortable. It was the middle of the week and now Minako as Sailor Venus ran through the night looking, searching for something, anything that would lead her towards the identity of the Princess she searched for. As time went on, she started to remember, remember things that should on all counts be impossible. Being reincarnated….really?

But that was what it was for her now. She knew she had lived once before as leader of the Sailor Senshi whose identities she was unaware of although she had a funny feeling about her budding group of friends.

"I really feel there is something there Artemis" Venus said as she jumped from a roof top and landed on the ground effortlessly. It was like she had been doing it all her life and not just for the past three days.

"Don't ignore your sense Venus, if you feel there is something deep within your friends then maybe you are right. Who do you feel connected to the strongest?" Artemis asked landing next to Venus.

"Usagi definitely…I just feel there is something deep within her….you know, she had a cat similar to you. It was a stray but it followed Usa home and now lives with her. she calls it Luna" Venus said not missing the look of realisation that crossed his face.

"Ok Artemis, spit it out" Venus demanded.

"I can't say anything yet but you are right about Usagi, you'll have to keep an eye on her. Look, its late and you have school tomorrow, let's head back and…." Artemis stopped his talking when he heard a woman scream. It was coming from outside the Crystal Seminar cram school. Venus instantly ran towards the building, seeing its wide light blue doors. A woman laid unconscious on the floor whilst a female looking Youma with spiky green hair and green eyes screeched absorbing the energy it had taken. The Youma wore a tight red gown with white boots. It looked freaky.

"Talk about a bad dress sense" Venus said. The Youma heard and lunged for Venus, its arms extending and grabbing Venus by the throat. Venus grabbed the arm of the Youma and dug her nails into its skin making the Youma retract its arms. Venus tried to catch her breath but then she had to jump out of the way when the arms of the Youma came after her again.

"Artemis, what do I do?!" Venus called out.

"Use an attack, you have to fight Venus" Artemis called out as Venus dodged another attack. Venus jumped high into the air she landed on her feet and then rested on her knees. Damn it she had scraped them. She then raised both hands forward making an almost 'gun' signal. She could feel it, the power within her bursting to come out and save her.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Venus called out. A bright yellow light hit out in a straight line and targeted the Youma disintegrating it immediately. Venus huffed as she got up still feeling a little dizzy from all the action.

"Well done Venus" Artemis said still looking at the spot where the Youma was destroyed.

"You annoying brat!" Venus spun around to see a slender young woman with long blue hair and icy blue eyes glaring at Venus. She was dressed in white leggings with a short light blue skater dress that had a deep v-neck showing off a lot of cleavage. She also wore white heeled boots and light blue beads around her waist. Pointing a white gloved hand towards the Youma she yelled out in anger.

"That was my first one you little dimwit!" she yelled.

"Who are you?" Venus demanded. The young woman smirked at Venus placing her hands on her hips.

"I am Frostbite from the Dark Kingdom you little brat. If you get in the way of our search for the Legendary Silver Crystal then I will have to send you to a freezing grave" Frostbite said before disappearing in a flurry of snow. Venus shivered when she heard that name and then she looked down towards Artemis.

"We must find the Silver Crystal and the Princess. The Dark Kingdom has returned and only the Princess can seal them away" Artemis said resolutely. Venus nodded, no matter what; the Dark Kingdom had to be stopped.

xxx

Saturday came by quickly and Usagi breathed a sigh of relief after finishing detention with Minako and Jun'ichi. Makoto, dressed in a pair of jeans and a light green top smiled at Usagi. She had waited with Ami outside their classroom as they all wanted to go together.

"Hi Kino-san, Mizuno-san, I am happy you both could make it" Jun'ichi said genuinely. Makoto and Ami smiled at him as Usagi and Minako bemoaned the amount of homework they had.

"Where is your friend Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked as they stepped outside the school gates. Makoto's question was answered when she saw a beautiful girl with long black hair standing outside dressed in a purple top and short flared out black skirt with black tights and short boots. Jun'ichi sweat-dropped when he saw her. He remembered bumping into her and by the look in her eyes, she remembered him too. It was strange, he didn't remember her looking so beautiful. Was his heart actually racing?

"Guys, this is Rei-chan, Rei-chan, this is Mako-chan, Ami-chan, Mina-chan and Hishira-san" Usagi said introducing them individually as they waved at Rei.

"Just call me Jun'ichi, I had hoped we're friends now" Jun'ichi said leisurely throwing his most charming smile. Rei blushed but quickly shook her head. Who did this pretty boy think he was looking at them with his dreamy blue eyes and… Ah! What was she thinking?!

"Call me Rei" Rei said, instantly liking the girls. Makoto started to talk with Rei as they all walked towards Juuban park. Jun'ichi had instructed Arata and Katashi to get the girls ice creams. Mamoru had been moaning all week about seeing 'the Odango Atama'. Jun'ichi knew Mamoru was secretly looking forward to it. Since he had met Usagi there had been no girl that would catch his attention at all now. As they approached the park Jun'ichi sent a text to Fumio to say they were in the park. Fumio instantly texted back saying too meet them by the water fountain, they had saved seats and there was hardly anyone there. Jun'ichi smirked. It looked like they were all going to be on a group date, how amusing.

Usagi instantly stiffened the moment she saw Mamoru. He held two ice creams in his hand, both chocolate. Katashi held out a strawberry one for Minako whilst Arata had waited to find out what Makoto liked. Fumio had done the same thing so the pair of them headed towards the ice cream van that was in the park that day.

"Do you want anything?" Jun'ichi asked Rei. Rei shrugged her shoulders and looked away. She glared at Jun'ichi when he chuckled.

"I'll get Vanilla, that's usually a safe bet right? If you're lucky I'll go the extra mile and get you a flake with it too" Jun'ichi said before laughing out right when Rei's face went red. The nerve of him!

"Hey, Odango, I assume you still like chocolate" Mamoru called out.

'Why did he have to get mine?!'Usagi inwardly said glaring at Mamoru. He smirked at Usagi as she got closer. Usagi thought he was going to give it to her but then he held it high up into the air.

"Oh, you want this ice cream? Did you think I would buy you one Odango?" Mamoru teased. He loved how frustrated Usagi looked. Not being able to take it anymore, he gave her the ice cream, still laughing as she sat next to him and waited for her friends. Minako was busily speaking with Katashi. Upon closer inspection, Usagi could see Minako really liked Katashi. The way she twiddled the ends of her hair and her intent concentration on whatever he was saying, it was obvious to Usagi. Usagi then looked at Ami who had walked back with a strawberry ice cream. Fumio was talking gently to Ami and she looked to be amused at what he was saying. As for Makoto, Usagi could see the love hearts in her eyes and it appeared Arata had love hearts in his too. That left Rei and Jun'ichi who somehow looked as if they were arguing but neither was going to leave the other alone. She knew Jun'ichi was an absolute tease and Rei was rather serious. The two clashed, that was for definite but Usagi didn't think Rei was actually angry or anything, she just liked to have a little fight and had met her match.

"Looks like it's just us" Mamoru suddenly said. Without her knowledge, Mamoru had been doing exactly the same thing looking at his friends. Katashi was interested in Minako, he knew that for sure because Katashi hardly ever spoke to girls unless he absolutely had too. It seemed he wanted to speak with Minako and was content in her company even though Minako was obviously flirting with him. Katashi was playing with her and it looked as though he was actually having fun. Fumio was lost in conversation with Ami and Mamoru always knew Fumio had a crush on Mizuno Ami so no surprise there. Arata although had a lot of ladies liking him hardly ever paid them attention, instead just bathing in their adoration but here, it appeared he was trying to impress Kino Makoto. He had never seen Arata like that, his total attention fixated on Makoto. Jun'ichi was very much a ladies man but Mamoru could see the dark haired beauty was not like that. Jun'ichi had finally found a challenge and he relished it, no matter how many insults the black haired female was hurling his way trying to damage his ego. Mamoru inwardly laughed at his friends, who would have thought they would start to be interested in girls from the Juuban Municipal Junior High School?

"I hope I am not boring you" Usagi snapped before licking her ice cream. Mamoru narrowed his eyes at the little bright spark with the mouth.

"No, you never bore me Odango" Mamoru said smoothly enjoying the play of emotions on her face. She went from blushing to being angry in a matter of seconds. Mamoru had never teased anyone so mercilessly as he did with Usagi and that thought intrigued him. He thought her childish but at the same time, he enjoyed being in her company. He had been waiting patiently to meet her again and now he had her all to himself. He didn't care what their friends were doing, all his attention was going to be on her and he would make sure her attention was completely on him.

"They're not Odango's!" Usagi yelled. Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Sure they're not, whatever you say" Mamoru said slowly making Usagi wince.

"If this ice cream didn't taste so good I would shove it in your face Chiba-baka!" Usagi said before carefully guarding her ice cream. Although he considered the comment rude, he couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped his lips. Usagi blushed as he looked at her affectionately. He confused the hell out of her and she hated the stomach flips that where happening in her stomach. What was it about him that made her feel as if she were flying on air?

"Just call me Mamoru" Mamoru said smoothly. Usagi blinked a few times, not sure on how to respond to that.

"Ok, Mamoru-baka". She said, smirking when Mamoru narrowed his eyes as a vein popped on the side of his head.

A little away from them, two cats sat side by side with each other, looking at the group.

"So you managed to stay by her side Luna" Artemis said. Luna nodded before sighing.

"I was hoping they could all live normal lives this time but it seems it's not going to happen, we have to find the Legendary Silver Crystal and the Moon Princess" Luna said.

"The Dark Kingdom has already awakened, we must awaken the Sailor Senshi and I think we have just found them" Artemis said. Luna and Artemis looked at Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. Yes, they had found them but who were the men? For some reason, Luna felt they were important in all of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with the franchise, I just roll about in it. I do however own my own oc characters. I also do not own the image used.**

* * *

Hi Everyone,

Finally Act Four is up :-)

Astraearose-silvermoon : Thank you for your review and hope everything is going ok, hope you and your son are doing well :-) Yep had a great break :-)

Jakeros: Thank you for your review, I tried changing the name of the Silver Crystal, I might have to go over the last few acts left :-)

Megan Lyle: Thank you for your review :-)

Princesakarlita411: Hope you enjoyed the holiday break :-) there is a little jealous Mamoru in this chapter :-)

Foxchick1: Thank you for review :-)

* * *

 **Act Four**

Luna looked at the sleeping form of her charge. There was no doubt in the feline's mind. Usagi was a Sailor Senshi and was just as important as Sailor Venus in all of this. It was time Usagi realised her destiny and started to assist Venus. Sailor Venus had to face strong Youma on her own and each time she had gotten hurt somehow. Luna had no doubt Venus could carry on like this on her own, Venus was strong, very strong and she was a born leader. But she needed help and Usagi was the next perfect candidate. Luna sighed. Usagi was a bit of a klutz and no doubt she would freak out seeing a talking cat. Well, Luna would worry about that later. Flexing her claws out, Luna prepared herself to wake Usagi up.

Venus dodged another attack from a Youma with short red hair, golden coloured eyes and a long thin body with four long whips extending from its back. It would attack with its whips catching Venus on her legs and then arms. She kept having to jump out of the way and try and use her Crescent Beam attack.

"Artemis, this thing isn't going down!" Venus called out as the Youma started hunting around for where she was hiding. Artemis was hidden within a tree trying to discern the next best tactical move, but honestly, this Youma was pure power and for the first time since they started out, Venus was struggling. There was no doubt in Artemis's mind that she would win eventually, but how much damage would she have to take? He found himself praying that Luna would be able to wake Usagi up.

And that was exactly what happened. Usagi was now hiding by the corner of her bed repeating to herself 'cats don't talk, cats don't talk'. Luna rolled her eyes at Usagi before spinning high up into the air producing a magical pink compact with a crescent moon on it. Usagi's eyes instantly lit up and she grabbed the compact. Usagi had been a little shocked at being rudely awakened by her cat. She had been dreaming a lovely dream where she was dressed up in an amazing pink gown and a masked man in a tuxedo had asked her for a dance. In her dream she had most graciously accepted and was being waltzed about the dancefloor, everyone stopping to watch her. To be woken up from such a wonderful had severely annoyed Usagi. When she realised it was her cat, she glared at Luna before trying to go back to be. But the cat wouldn't have it and kept scratching at Usagi to wake up. Once Usagi did eventually stay up, Luna had started talking.

"You need to shout 'MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE-UP!" Luna called out. Usagi looked at Luna blankly still clutching the compact. Luna huffed in frustration and kept yelling at Usagi to just trust her.

"You have to believe me, you are a guardian, guardian to our Moon Princess who holds the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou"

"Why would I trust a talking cat?" Usagi asked looking confused 'Moon Princess…. Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, sounds like a fairy tale '.

"Minako needs your help, she is out there all alone fighting and you're just standing there arguing with me!" Luna shouted feeling real fear for Sailor Venus. Upon hearing her friends name, Usagi had a determined look in her eyes. Minako needed help? Why? Was she some sort of guardian too? Well, Usagi knew she couldn't ponder these questions, she had to act.

"MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!" Usagi called out and immediately, her transformation into Sailor Moon began.

Venus was thrown against the wall by the Youma and then it proceeded to throw sharp spikes towards Venus. Thankfully she managed to get out of the way before hitting the Youma with her crescent beam.

"Venus!" Venus spun around and standing in a similar Sailor fuku was someone she was sure she recognised. The girl ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Venus then saw Luna and instantly knew who was hugging her.

"Usagi-chan? What are you doing here, it's dangerous" Venus said before pushing Usagi out of the way. The Youma had managed to scrape Sailor Moon. She looked at her knee as she fell on her bottom.

"Oh, that hurts, I thought this wasn't real…." Sailor Moon said as she clutched her knee. Venus looked at Luna incredulously, this was irresponsible, Usagi was in danger! Suddenly, Venus heard the familiar sniffles that only Usagi could generate. Venus knew what was coming. She then smirked at the Youma and placed her hands over her ears.

"You're done for now" Venus said as Sailor Moon started to cry out loud unleashing supersonic waves. Glasses smashed all around them and the Youma found itself kneeling on the ground.

"Sailor Moon, now use your tiara!" Luna cried out.

"Ok…." Sailor Moon said still sniffling. She then got up and placed her hand over her tiara. Once it came off it started to glow brightly and rotate fast.

"MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!" Sailor Moon cried out releasing her tiara. It hit the Youma and instantly killed it. Sailor Moon then fell to the ground hugging her knees and shaking. Venus looked at where the monster had been and then looked towards her dear friend. It seemed they had a lot to speak about.

"Come on Usa-chan…stop by mine before you go home, we could have a hot cup of coa-coa" Venus said extending her arm towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon nodded and then took Venus's hand. The two girls left before anyone noticed the damage that had been done in the area. Venus didn't even want to think about the cost of all the damage done. That would be a lot of Yen.

Usagi had a strange dream the rest of the night. She found herself walking about in a luxurious garden. She was walking down a path strangely dressed in her school uniform. It was a straight path that led towards a circular area surrounded by trimmed bushes with red flowers. Within this circular space a young woman stood with her back facing Usagi. Usagi could see the girl was wearing a long white gown. Her hair looked silver under the midnight skies and upon closer inspection; Usagi noticed this girl had exactly the same hairstyle as herself.

'How strange' Usagi thought to herself as she approached the unsuspecting girl, that is, until another figure appeared as if summoned from the darkness. The other figure was a male and again, his back was facing Usagi. She could see he was dressed like a Prince from some of the fairy tales Usagi remembered reading as a child. His cape was black from the back but Usagi was sure she saw red on the inside. The figure approached the girl from behind and she could see he had wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Why am I seeing this? Who are these people?' Usagi wondered. Usagi realised she couldn't move any further. She was now routed to the spot and unable to turn away from the couple.

"Do you think we could ever truly be together?" the young woman asked in a sad tone.

"There is always hope my love, our guardians are now on our side and I am sure your mother would understand" the young man answered.

"But I am not supposed to fall in love with you, it is against the laws that govern my people" the young woman persisted. The young man then let out a sigh before making the young woman face him. Usagi still couldn't see them clearly but she could hear their words.

"I love you. I love you more than life itself. I would walk away from the throne of Earth just to be with you. We must have faith that everything will work out. Please don't give up on us Serenity because I never will" the young man said passionately. The young woman fell into his arms and Usagi could hear her sniffling.

"I love you too and I won't give up on us. No matter what happens, I will always love you and will follow you wherever you go" Usagi felt herself being pulled from the dream but just before she was about to wake up, she saw the figure of a dark, evil entity over them, laughing wickedly.

Usagi had thought about that dream all day at school. She couldn't get the image out of her mind of the couple holding onto each other. It was so romantic, but what did it mean? Would she start seeing these things now that she was Sailor Moon, a reincarnated Sailor Senshi. Usagi felt that overnight she had grown up more now realising there was more to their lives than the simple normalcy of being a school girl.

"Lost in your thoughts Usagi-chan?" Usagi looked up towards Jun'ichi who sat next to her. It was lunch time and on this rare occasion, Usagi was alone with her lunch box. In fact, she was waiting for Minako to come out and she was sure Makoto and Ami were on their way, possibly with Osaka Naru.

"No, I was just waiting for Mina-chan" Usagi said smiling at Jun'ichi. Jun'ichi raised an eyebrow but decided not to push it. He liked Usagi's company for some reason, she was undemanding and friendly. Plus, she had introduced him to the most interesting girl he had ever met, Hino Rei. He also had to add that he was certain his close friend Mamoru liked the Odango blonde. Her friends seemed to gel with his and the thought of that made him content for some reason.

"The guys and I are heading to the arcade on Friday, wanna come?" Jun'ichi asked.

"Oh how funny, I am going there with the girls too, I guess we can all meet" Usagi said brightly. Jun'ichi chuckled a little. When Usagi looked at him curiously, Jun'ichi gave her a warm smile.

"It seems my friends and yours are always meeting at the same places now. Maybe its destiny or something" Jun'ichi said wistfully. Usagi thought about it and couldn't disagree with him. She then saw Minako and waved. Jun'ichi took this opportunity to leave, he had promised to meet Fumio and now he was ten minutes late.

 **xxx**

"That is a strange dream Usa" Minako stated as the two girls sat waiting for Ami and Makoto. It was a Thursday afternoon and school had just finished. Usagi and Minako waited outside the school gates. Usagi had sent a text over to Rei and Rei had responded that she was also going to meet them after school.

"I didn't even get to see them, I never get a real chance to see them but I always hear their conversations. I know that the girls name is Serenity" Usagi said. Minako took this information in, digesting it and dissecting it all over until she came to an inevitable conclusion.

"Maye this is the Princess we're searching for, we should mention it to Luna and Artemis" Minako suggested. Usagi was hesitant at first but then agreed.

"But I wonder who the tall mysterious guy is? Artemis hasn't mentioned about searching for men" Minako wondered aloud. Usagi raised an eyebrow at Minako.

"Men?" Usagi asked and then really looked at Minako intently when she saw Minako blush.

"Well, I have sort of been having dreams, but I see myself in the past as Sailor Venus speaking to some guy in this white cape and grey uniform. He has long silver hair but that's all I ever see. I look happy whenever I see myself speaking to him" Minako admitted. Usagi sighed and then rubbed her forehead.

"Ayahh this is all confusing!" Usagi wined.

"Yes, it really is!" Minako agreed. The two girls clung to each other saying repeatedly how unfair life was to two such beautiful girls. Rei, Ami and Makoto found the two like this and shook their heads in bewilderment.

The five girls walked together, talking about their school day and their plans for the next day. Ami spoke enthusiastically about her extra classes but she did have Friday after school free. So they were all going to the arcade to meet the guys.

"I still don't see why you are all interested in those guys, I mean really, a girl doesn't need a man" Rei huffed folding her arms. Makoto and Minako looked as if Rei had just slapped them both.

"What do you mean?! Every girl wants to fall in love with their dream guy" Makoto said.

"And those guys are dreamy and we're the girls to fall in love with them" Minako added making her 'sailor V' sign and winking.

"Don't mind Rei-chan, she is just fighting off the love-bug she has for Jun'ichi" Usagi said waving her hand up and down at Rei. Rei felt her left eye twitch and knew Minako was going to jump on it.

"OH SO YOU LIKE JUN'ICHI-SAMA," Minako yelled. Rei instantly jumped on Minako to try and stop her from blabbering away but Rei knew how difficult a task that would be. It was strange, a little while ago Rei had no friendships she really valued, but now, thanks to meeting Usagi, she now had a group of friends that she couldn't imagine going a day without speaking to at least one of them. Her classmates were all shocked when the girls came to meet Rei at her school once, Rei had wished Ayaka was there but for some reason, Ayaka had not been going to school as much and neither her four friends either.

"Don't worry Rei-chan, you can declare your love to Jun'ichi tomorrow and I am sure you can fall into his arms and kiss his face off!" Minako declared. The girls all laughed whilst Rei plotted ways to murder Minako and get away with it. Minako looked at Rei with a fake stern look.

"Don't even think about it" Minako said knowing exactly what Rei was thinking.

That very night, there was another Youma attack which Sailor Moon and Venus dealt with. This time they met a different girl by the name of Vine-Whip. She had long straight brown hair and forest green eyes. She wore a short brown skirt and a brown tank top with gold bands on both arms. She had dark brown strapped high heels and a dark green vine circling her waist three times. She also had long dangly gold earrings.

"That's the fourth Youma you girls have destroyed, I am rather impressed but I fear my Queen's patience is running out. I suppose I should deal with you both now" Vine-Whip said before unleashing eight vines in quick succession. Sailor Moon and Venus dodged each of them but the last vine wrapped around Sailor Moon's leg. She was tossed up into the air and then another vine hit her in the stomach making her crash into Venus.

"Jeez, does anyone have any weed killer or something" Venus moaned making Vine-Whip angry.

"WEED KILLER! WHY YOU LITTLE!" Vine-Whip went in to punch Sailor Venus but Venus then used her crescent beam hitting Vine-Whip in the arm and forcing her to stop her attack. Vine-Whip held onto her right arm.

"You girls don't stand a chance; the next time we meet will be our last Sailor Senshi. The Dark Kingdom is rising and there is nothing you can do to stop it!" Vine-Whip yelled as she phased out. Venus got up steadily, still looking at the spot Vine-Whip vanished.

"We need to find the others Sailor Moon, this will get bigger than the both of us soon" Venus said. Sailor Moon looked quietly to the ground. All she wanted was to live a normal life, why couldn't she have that?

Hiding away, unseen near a corner shop that sold your typical sweets and soft drinks, stood a tall young man with long silver hair. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at the figure of Sailor Venus. There was something about her that tugged at his heart but for the life of him he didn't know why. He had run out because his apartment had run out of milk. The streets were quiet as per normal and it was late. He had heard a scream and he ran out of the store to see these two young women fighting a monster. A MONSTER!

'What the hell?' Katashi had thought as he watched on. He then found himself analysing their fighting skills. It was clear they were still learning but then, how would he know that? He had never been in the military or anything. When he watched them leave he suddenly felt himself being pulled into a memory, a vision of the same woman dressed in an orange sailor fuku talking to him! What did this mean?

 **xxx**

"I think we've already found the others" Minako said as she and Usagi walked to school together. This time they were not going to be late so they both took a leisurely attitude towards getting to school. On this rare occasion, Luna and Artemis had come with them. They had discussed the previous night's events and now they were on the topic of finding the rest of the Senshi.

"So you think Ami, Makoto and Rei-chan are Sailor Senshi? Why don't they remember anything?" Usagi asked.

"Well, think about it Usagi-chan, I had to help you remember and Artemis helped Venus. None of you girls would remember if we didn't force it" Luna said. Usagi nodded as she folded her arms. Somehow, being a Senshi Usagi felt like she had a greater purpose, even though she wasn't a natural fighter like Venus was.

"So how can we help them?" Minako wondered aloud.

"They need to be in a situation where they will be more willing to accept their memories. You had already started to have strange feelings and Usagi wanted to help you. The girls need to be in a similar situation, like a Youma fight" Artemis said as Luna nodded in total agreement.

"Well, we're not going to put them in danger so I guess we'll have to figure something else out" Venus added. As they neared the school, the bell went off making Usagi and Minako both speed off towards their classes.

The day had passed in relative peace and before Usagi knew it, the day had ended and she was now waiting outside for her friends to meet her. Rei had told Usagi she would meet them at the Crown Arcade so Usagi just had to wait for Minako, Ami and Makoto. Makoto was the first to come out with a face like thunder. The moment she saw Usagi though her face brightened up.

"What's wrong Mako-chan?" Usagi asked in a worried tone. Makoto smiled at Usagi and waved her hand rapidly.

"Oh nothing, just some stupid boys that's all, oh look there's Ami-chan" Usagi noted that Makoto avoided her question and signalled over Ami who had come out with Minako. Usagi would never push her friends to tell her anything, but still, she worried for them.

"You know you can tell me anything, I'll always be there" Usagi said softly. Makoto blushed a little before smiling warmly. Makoto was glad she had a good friend like Usagi.

"Stop looking at her with you 'dreamy eye look' then!" Jun'ichi fumed at Mamoru as they took their seats.

"Now, now Jun'ichi, I am sure Rei doesn't see Mamoru-san like that, they just walked past each other this morning, that's all" Fumio said as they sat down. Jun'ichi wasn't buying it. Rei had looked at Mamoru a little too long for his liking which of course Arata and Fumio would tease him for.

"She's not my type Jun'ichi so don't worry about it" Mamoru said nervously trying to dispel any worries Jun'ichi had.

"Yeah, Usagi-chan is more his type" Arata said making Mamoru narrow his eyes, Jun'ichi huffed and then looked over to where Rei was, waiting outside for the girls.

"Humph, maybe I'll charm Usagi and get her attention then…" Jun'ichi said. Mamoru glared daggers at Jun'ichi to which Jun'ichi laughed.

"Where is the Odango Atama any way's, she's always late" Mamoru said impatiently, ignoring the feeling of jealousy welling up. Katashi raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Come on Katashi, you're just as impatient to see Minako" Arata added laughing when Katashi narrowed his eyes along with Mamoru. The bell by the door made a noise to signal customers were coming in.

"Oh, hi Usagi-chan" Motoki said waving at her and her friends.

'Usagi has such pretty friends' Motoki thought before shaking his head and proceeding to take their orders. He had Reika of course. Ami chose a table with Rei across from the guys. Arata had noticed that Makoto looked a little sad. He wanted to take her away and talk with her but now wasn't the time, he would wait.

The gang proceeded to talk about their school day, the homework they had and then of course Usagi and Minako began to moan about how unfair school was. Ami chided them and told them they had to study hard, to which Fumio backed her.

"Why is everyone against us" Minako whined.

"At least we have each other Mina-chan" Usagi said before the two girls hugged each other. Rei couldn't help but roll her eyes at the scene. She had gotten used to it and she almost expected it now. As they all talked, Rei watched her new group of friends and sighed. She wished she had gone to the same school as all of the girls. She found her school life boring now and longed to be with her new friends. But this feeling, she had started feeling all nostalgic, like she had been in this position before and somehow meeting them was destiny, meeting Usagi was meant to be. The fires told her that Usagi was important and so was Minako, in fact all the girls and strangely, the guys too. Whilst lost in her thoughts Minako looked over at Rei. She knew that look, the look of confusion and someone in deep thought. Rei was starting to awaken.


End file.
